Leçons de Cuisine
by cullen15000
Summary: Edward a besoin d'aide. Il veut apprendre à cuisiner. Son amie d'enfance semble toute indiquée...Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?
1. Des pancakes au gout de souvenir

_Hello les filles_

_Un peu de lecture en plus, un "vieil" OS figurant sur un concours... IL donnera surement sur une mini suite en cas d'appétit_

_NB : Les organisatrices du concours sont au courant de ma "publi" anticipée..._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stephanie Meyer**, l'idée du « dérapage en Cuisine » à l'équipe de **Delicious Contest**, il ne me reste que mon imagination et l'aide de ma beta, **Chrys**, pour vous faire saliver. Bonne lecture.

_**-LDC-**_

_****Recette 1 : _Des pancakes au goût de souvenirs __(Mise en bouche)_****_

_**Ben Howard « I forget where we were »**_

**_ «__La gourmandise est l'apanage exclusif de l'homme. »Briat Savarin_**

La porte d'entrée était semblable à la mienne. Blanche ornée de quelques vitraux colorés en forme d'étoile. Rien ne justifiait que je la contemple ainsi depuis au moins cinq minutes. Rien sauf…un truc très bête comme la trouille. La trouille, le trac, la gêne, l'embarras ou tout autre synonyme.

Pourtant Edward Cullen n'était pas spécialement connu pour être facilement gêné.Mon assistante et le staff du cabinet d'avocats que je dirigeais depuis trois ans avec Jasper, mon ami et associé, seraient scotchés de me voir ainsi, hésitant. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le pouvoir de me rendre aussi gauche. Et ce, depuis longtemps.

_Merci Emmett ! _

_Bon… Courage ! Elle ne va pas te bouffer ! Au pire, __elle __te __dira « __non__ », en remuant joliment la tête et tu ne trouveras rien à redire._

Je remis ma cravate en place, vérifiai encore une fois que ma tenue était impeccable. Costume bleu nuit, chemise blanche et cravate assortie. Je ne dirai rien de mes chaussettes mais mes chaussures de ville étaient impeccablement cirées. Élégant mais sobre, comme toujours Edward Cullen ! Un avocat fleurant bon le succès et le sérieux. Plus grand-chose à voir avec l'enfant timide, l'ado maigrichon, puis le jeune homme angoissé qu'elle avait connu.

Je me pris à rire de ma bêtise, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose pour Bella. Elle m'avait vu en bermuda, en jean déchiré et blouson de cuir. Nous nous étions quasiment connus en couche-culotte.

Bon, j'exagérai sûrement un peu. Elle était arrivée à Seattle avec ses parents alors qu'elle avait 6 ans. Mon grand âge, un an de plus qu'elle, m'avait permis de devenir le mentor de cette jolie petite fille aux grands yeux chocolat, un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle école. J'avais pris mon rôle très au sérieux, voulant la défendre, entre autres, contre les méchancetés de mon idiot de frère Emmett, qui avait tiré ses longues nattes brunes dès le premier jour. Mais elle lui avait décoché un méchant coup de pied avant que je ne puisse même agir. Pourquoi cet ancien souvenir me revenait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que j'avais été embarrassé ce jour-là aussi ?

_Mon vieux tu vas te dépêcher d'entrer ou alors tu vas prendre racine ou pire__ encore__, elle va ouvrir la porte et te trouver sur ton perron. Planté comme un imbécile._

Déjà, je sentais sur moi le regard soupçonneux d'un type en dossard fluo, armé d'une tronçonneuse**. **C'était un employé municipal, chargé de défigurer les beaux platanes de notre rue et depuis que j'étais debout devant le perron de Bella, il me surveillait en passant et repassant dans la rue. Il m'agaçait. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard glacial en l'interpellant.

- Bonjour ! Il y a un problème Monsieur ?

Je ne nourrissais aucune mauvaise intention (enfin presque) contre ma voisine et ne méritais pas d'être regardé par quiconque comme un Anthony Hopkins en puissance, même si j'avais parfois eu quelques envies envers Bella, elles n'étaient nullement celles d'un anthropophage.

- Euh non. Bonne journée.

Le type avait compris le message et démarra son pick-up kaki qui partit en dérapant sur le gravier. Bon débarras.

_Allez Cullen, retour à l'essentiel !_

_**-LdC-**_

Je frappai deux coups brefs, suivis d'un coup plus fort. Notre vieux code, puis je rentrai, sans attendre de réponse, dans la grande pièce accueillante qui servait à la fois d'entrée et de salon. Nos maisons étaient voisines et avaient le même plan.

- Edward ? C'est toi ? cria Bella depuis la salle de bains.

- Bien deviné, jolie voisine !

-Sers-toi un café, voisin. Tes capsules d'expresso préférées sont dans le premier tiroir, juste sous la cafetière.J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Elle avait mon café préféré ? Je tiquai un peu, cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était de retour d'Europe après quatre ans d'absence. Je cherchai une seconde à l'endroit indiqué. Parfait. Je démarrai la machine préparant mon café corsé dans une petite tasse puis le capuccino de Bella dans son grand mug avec le drapeau anglais, que je trouvai à coté de l'évier. Depuis l'adolescence, elle prenait ce truc affreusement sirupeux au petit déjeuner, s'attirant les moqueries de Jasper et Emmett. Comme moi, ils ne débutaient jamais la journée sans leur dose de caféine concentrée. Curieux, je fouillai dans le tiroir sans trouver les capsules préférées des deux autres, j'en tirai une satisfaction égoïste. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas voisins et ne squattaient pas comme moi chez Bella à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Je m'assis sur un des hauts tabourets recouverts de tissu indien qui entouraient le comptoir en attendant Bella. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je notai encore un nouveau tableau sur le mur. Ce salon était lumineux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la quantité de soleil pénétrant dans la pièce. Bella et moi avions des maisons identiques. Mais mon salon était froid, moderne, inintéressant et impersonnel. C'était du moins ce que j'en pensais. Je ne passais que très peu de temps chez moi. Ma maison était mon bureau.

Bella avait emménagé il y a trois semaines, mais déjà son salon vivait. Elle avait disposé ici et là des objets de son quotidien, de son enfance. Je reconnus les chandelles décorées que nous avions faites pour la fête des mères à l'école primaire. Jasper et moi lui avions offert la nôtre. Jasper, car il n'avait pas de mère et moi...parce que je voulais lui faire un cadeau un peu plus beau que les fleurs de pissenlit que je lui cueillais fleurs de pissenlits ! Je me grattai la nuque, pas de quoi en être fier. J'étais bien un drôle de gosse à 7 ans. Mais elle avait toujours aimé les choses colorées et le jaune en particulier. Et j'aimais lui faire plaisir.

D'ailleurs, un plaid aux couleurs éclatantes recouvrait un vieux canapé, cachant à demi les poils que Jake, son chien, avait laissés sur son oreiller préféré. Lui et moi n'étions encore pas très copains. Elle venait de le recueillir à la SPA de Seattle, sur mes recommandations et celles de Jasper. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle soit seule chez elle le soir, et je devais avouer une certaine jalousie, à savoir, qu'il était maintenant son protecteur. D'ailleurs je me demandai où était passé ce drôle de berger allemand. Sa taille ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu. Habituellement, il saluait mon arrivée par un jappement méprisant avant de se recoucher, indifférent à ma présence, sur son oreiller fétiche.

Il devait sûrement être encore dans le jardin arrière à chasser les sauterelles**, **ses proies préférées. Il était ridicule de voir ce gigantesque animal sauter en l'air et faire claquer, en vain la plupart du temps, ses grandes mâchoires sur un minuscule insecte. Mais je ne m'aventurerai jamais à exprimer mes pensées à voix haute devant Bella...ou devant mon frère qui se servirait ensuite de mes paroles contre moi, me privant de toutes mes chances.

_Au diable ce grand chien !_

Bella tardait en chantonnant sous la douche « _I forget where we were_ »*, un tube d'un de ses chanteurs favoris. Je préférai me concentrer sur la décoration du salon que sur certaines images mentales qui me venaient beaucoup trop aisément : Bella sous la douche, Bella se savonnant, Bella fermant les yeux sous le jet d'eau tiède qui glissait sur sa peau nue.

Je me mis à tourner en rond, curieux de chaque détail de la vie de mon amie d'enfance.

Les murs avait été repeints dans un curieux jaune, pourtant du meilleur effet. Un livre avait négligemment été abandonné sur une table basse ornée de faïence bleue. Je regardai la couverture... Une histoire d'écossais encore... Bella et son amour du passé qui l'avait conduite loin de nous, dans la vieille Europe. La tasse à la main, je continuai à flâner dans la pièce. Des tableaux accrochés aux murs et d'autres posés sur le sol,en attente, apportaient à la pièce l'étincelle de vie qui manquait chez moi. Je saisis le plus proche. Une sanguine de petit format. C'était une étude apparemment qu'elle venait de réaliser. Bella était vraiment talentueuse. Le croquis orangé représentait deux mains liées. Deux mains étonnantes de reliefs et de vie qui se frôlaient. Se rapprochaient-elles l'une de l'autre ou au contraire, est-ce des vies qui s'éloignaient ? Difficile de trancher. Comme toujours le don de Bella me rendait totalement admiratif. Sa future galerie aurait du succès très rapidement, j'en étais certain.

- Bonjour Edward !

Bella arriva vers moi, précédée de son parfum de rose et d'une senteur sucrée comme lemiel. Rien à voir avec un déodorant bon marché ou n'importe quel autre produit d'hygiène. C'était...Bella.

Je la regardai, et une faim curieuse se réveilla en moi. Je reposai sur une petite table, le tableau et attrapai mon amie par les épaules, lui déposant un baiser sur le front, aspirant une minuscule goutte qui perlait sur sa peau. Elle sortait de la douche et ne portait qu'un immense peignoir bleu sombre qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Tu reçois tous tes invités dans cette tenue ?

- Non idiot ! Pas tous. Je savais que c'était toi.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte sur un sourire et je reconnus dans son dos, le logo de mon équipe étudiante de base-ball.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu sors de douche en peignoir ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, étonnée de mon ton taquin et rougit.

- Non, je... je veux dire que... Pff, je savais que c'était toi et que je pouvais sortir ainsi. Ça te gène ?

-Pas du tout.

Et ce n'était rien de le dire, elle était adorable ainsi.C'était intime. Surtout si on considérait que c'était mon peignoir.

- Je l'avais perdu il y a longtemps celui-ci !

Bella saisit, en me remerciant, le mug que je lui tendais et en savoura doucement quelques gorgées, avant de sortir divers ingrédients sur l'ilot central à quelques mètres de moi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle distraite.

- Mon peignoir.

- Ton peignoir ?

Semblant perdue une seconde, elle s'arrêta tenant deux œufs dans une main.

- Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié. C'est Emmett qui me l'a prêté un jour pour me dépanner, il y a longtemps.

Je levai un sourcil. Devais-je demander pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'un peignoir chez Emmett ?

- Il pleuvait un soir où j'ai rendu visite à vos parents, j'étais trempée et Emmett m'a sorti ça de ton placard sur les indications de ta mère, répondit-elle comme si j'avais posé la question.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle poursuivit en me regardant avec une lueur que je n'arrivai pas à interpréter.

-Tu veux le reprendre ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de laisser une réponse m'échapper.

- Là ? Tout de suite ? C'est une idée intéressante Bella, dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois violemment et laissa tomber un œuf qui se brisa sur le sol.

J'arrêtai alors de la taquiner et attrapai la serpillière pour nettoyer les dégâts.

-Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire idiot !

- J'ai vu ! Et je nettoie pour réparer.

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant glisser un peu l'encolure qui découvrit son cou fin et pâle.

-Garde-le, il te va bien mieux qu'à moi,et depuis le temps, techniquement, il t'appartient, dis-je pour conclure l'incident.

- Merci. Tu as faim je suppose…

- Euh, tu supposes bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'imagines que je ne viens te voir que pour manger ?

- Pas exactement. Mais avoue que, quand nous étions ados, Emmett, Jazz et toi, vous mangiez souvent à la maison.

- Quand tu cuisinais oui ! Mais si c'était ton père…

Je souris à ce souvenir, sans ajouter que nous attendions que la voiture de son père disparaisse au coin de la rue pour frapper à la porte de notre amie.

Nous étions trois ados dotés d'appétit à la mesure de notre croissance et elle aurait pu nous faire avaler n'importe quoi tellement elle cuisinait divinement. Je me souvenais encore de son « poulpe aux patates douces », recette que je n'ai jamais goûtée ailleurs... et pour cause. Elle avait voulu ce jour-là, se moquer de nos fringales, mais n'avait pas réussi à rendre immangeable ce mélange improbable.

Nous étions tous les quatre inséparables, de la maternelle au lycée jusqu'à ce que je parte de l'autre coté du pays lorsque j'avais été admis à Harvard. Je n'étais rentré que six ans plus tard. Bella venait à son tour de partir en Europe à la fin de ses propres études. Globalement depuis une dizaine d'années, nous ne nous étions croisés qu'aux mariages d'Emmett et de Jasper et pour la naissance de la fille de Jasper, Chrys, dont nous étions les parrains.

Puis elle était revenue. Bella venait de louer la maison voisine de la mienne par hasard. Le jour de son emménagement, avait signé pour moi la fin de ma tranquillité. La voix de mon amie d'enfance me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je fais des pancakes. Ils seront prêts dans 5 mn. Tu as le temps d'en savourer quelques-uns avant d'aller au bureau.

Elle savait que je n'aimais pas arriver après mes collaborateurs. Pour moi, le chef d'une équipe devait montrer l'exemple à ses subalternes, j'étais intransigeant là-dessus. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et m'assis de nouveau sur le tabouret, m'accoudant au comptoir. J'aimais la regarder évoluer dans sa cuisine. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et continua de battre la pâte des pancakes.

La petite poêle chauffait déjà, et avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, une odeur délicieuse chatouillait mes narines. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Bella, rarement adroite dans la vie quotidienne, devenait une virtuose dans une cuisine ou un pinceau à la main. La regarder cuisiner était une mise-en-bouche parfaite. La cuisson de simples pancakes par Bella Swan dans mon peignoir bleu, me faisait mourir de désir.

-Tu es un chef Bella ! articulai-je quelques minutes plus tard en achevant la dernière bouchée de mon pancake. Je léchai mon doigt enduit de confiture de myrtille, dégoulinant à plusieurs reprises, avant de surprendre le regard de Bella sur moi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses beaux yeux marron restaient fixés sur les miens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai taché ma chemise ? demandai-je en vérifiant surpris par son expression.

- Non, euh... Tu es impeccable. Superbe comme d'habitude,répondit-elle rougissant soudainement. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, signe de nervosité. Je passai en revue,durant quelques secondes, ce qui pouvait la troubler ainsi.

Pris d'un doute, je léchai à nouveau mon doigt en la fixant. Elle rougit un peu plus. Je souris à demi. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite.

_Touché miss Swan. _

J'allais peut-être obtenir ce que je souhaitais, plus facilement que je ne le pensais.

- Oh ca va Cullen ! Mange tes crêpes et tais-toi, souffla-t-elle en comprenant mon manège.

- J'y peux rien, j'adore te taquiner ainsi avec tes pancakes. Ils me rappellent des souvenirs.

- Quels souvenirs ?

- Je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Je fis rapidement le tour du comptoir et me plaçai derrière elle, sans la toucher puis je murmurai à son oreille.

- Nous avions...13 ou 14 ans...Nous avions décidé de tenter une expérience.

- Je vois, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu « vois »…hum moi aussi…très bien même. Comme nous étions très bons en sciences tous les deux, nous pensions avoir tout prévu pour cette « expérience ».

- Oui, nous étions très sûrs de nous, ce fut une sacrée première expérience, sourit-elle, s'appuyant légèrement contre moi en se penchant en arrière. Sa joue venait frôler mon torse.

- Mais ton premier essai de pancakes était sublime, Bella.

- Hum,merci et « notre » premier essai? chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu as oublié ? répondis-je sur le même ton, mes lèvres contre sa nuque.

Elle me tournait encore le dos et offrait son cou à mes yeux, à ma bouche, son peignoir ayant gentiment glissé. Aussi beau soit le spectacle, je voulais voir ses yeux aussi.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Edward, ce fut une expérience… inoubliable.

- On peut... commençai-je en la faisant se retourner, posant mes mains sur sa taille.

Obligeamment, elle leva son visage vers moi, cherchant mon regard. Non, son regard s'arrêta sur mes lèvres, les fixant avec un désir évident.

-…recommencer, proposai-je sans réfléchir.

Inévitablement mes yeux se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Comme il y a quinze ans. Comme pour notre premier baiser.

Je me penchai un peu vers elle et elle se haussa un peu vers moi. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et comme il y a quinze ans, le feu coula dans nos veines.

Comme il y a quinze ans, la surprise nous immobilisa quelques secondes avant que la même attraction nous jette une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre, irrésistiblement. Nous nous perdîmes quelques secondes, quelques minutes à redécouvrir nos lèvres.

La douceur, la fièvre de l'échange furent aussi puissantes. Le monde disparut, lorsque je pus lécher une gouttelette de confiture sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur accéléra, lorsque Bella répondit à mon baiser en m'incitant à goûter encore et encore le parfum de sa bouche. Je sentais son souffle répondre au mien, son cœur et le mien s'aligner sur le même rythme fou.

Jeunes adolescents, nous avions tout prévu pour notre premier avions listés tous les avantages de nous entraîner et de perdre notre « innocence » avec notre meilleur ami : pas de risques de moqueries, pas de mauvaises surprises, une possibilité d'échanger ensuite nos observations simplement sans s'embarrasser de sentiments ou de gênes. Nous avions donc choisi un jour où Emmett et Jasper participaient à une compétition de hockey sans moi, le père de Bella était en mission dans la ville voisine. Elle avait fait pour la première fois des pancakes pour que, disait-elle, nos lèvres soient parfumées à la myrtille. Elle adorait la myrtille. Moi aussi. Depuis ce jour.

Nous avions tout prévu sauf... le feu d'artifice qui avait explosé au contact de nos lèvres, malgré notre maladresse, malgré notre amitié.

Comme la première fois ce fut moi qui reculai, rompant à regret le contact, cela devenait dangereux. Ce goût de myrtille, de miel sur ses lèvres et la façon dont Bella s'était lovée dans mes bras, n'étaient pas prévu. Mon corps réagissait trop vite et trop fort à un simple baiser. Je caressai ses lèvres une dernière fois avant d'embrasser son front.

- Je vais finir par penser que tes pancakes ont un effet particulier sur nous, dis-je doucement.

Elle avait posé sa joue sur mon torse, et je caressai ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Tu penses que ce sont les pancakes à la myrtille qui sont responsables du fait que l'on ait encore perdu la tête ? Ce n'était pas ta conclusion à l'époque.

Je souris. Quinze ans plus tôt, nous nous étions séparés, rougissants et gênés. Sans un mot. J'avais juste dit « ok, c'est bien. On pourra se débrouiller maintenant je pense », avant de filer chez moi pour tenter de comprendre seul, pourquoi ma meilleure amie me troublait ainsi.

- Nous n'avions rien conclu du tout, Bella. De mon côté, j'ai eu la trouille et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'en as jamais reparlé ?

Son long soupir me prévint que la réponse serait désagréable.

- Parce que, si tu te souviens Edward, tu as retenté « l'expérience » deux jours plus tard, sans pancakes sûrement, avec Lauren, derrière la cantine de l'école !

Lauren ? Le souvenir était très flou. J'avais voulu sûrement vérifié si un baiser était toujours aussi extraordinaire.

- Lauren ? Je ne garde pas de souvenir de cet instant !

- Bien. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler de cela.

- Si, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Pour être honnête, j'ai été jaloux un certain temps du Quilleute que je t'ai vu embrasser sur la plage une semaine après…notre expérience.

- Un Quilleute ? Lequel ?

Indigné, je reculai un peu pour regarder son visage.

- Comment ça « lequel » ? Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, pas vraiment, je voulais juste t'embêter. Tu es le seul pour lequel les pancakes aient cet effet-là, si cela te rassure.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir au sens de sa phrase, elle secoua la tête vivement comme pour se réveiller et son geste eut la conséquence agréable, mais perturbante, d'entrouvrir encore un peu plus le décolleté de son peignoir, me dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine.

À mon tour de buguer un peu. Beaucoup même. J'étais incapable de fixer mon attention sur autre chose que la belle petite carotide de Bella, si proche, si vibrante et dont le rythme sembla accélérer encore un peu sous mes yeux.

- Edward ! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit Bella.

Je me raclai la gorge.

_Reprends-toi Cullen, tu n'es pas un vampire affamé ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent, tu as 28 ans que diable !_

**-LdC-**

- Comment ça ? Je voudrais quelque chose ?

- Je te connais Edward, quand tu me regardes avec cette attention particulière, ton regard vert s'assombrit et je sais que tu veux quelque chose. Je vois les rouages de ton cerveau fonctionner. Exactement comme le jour ou j'ai deviné en te regardant, que c'était Jasper et Emmett qui avaient caché un rat mort dans ma camionnette il y a quelques années.

- Tu vois je suis innocent, et ce n'était pas un rat mais une grenouille,fis-je en levant les mains.

- Innocent toi ? Pour le rat oui. Pour la grenouille ou autres amphibiens que vous avez placés dans la chambre, mes cartables, pendant plusieurs années, j'en suis pas sûre. Mais ce matin, tu as une question à me poser. Pose-la. Au pire, je te répondrai « non ».

_Diablesse ! L'avions-nous ainsi torturé pendant des années ?_

- J'ai besoin de leçons de cuisine.

Une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche, je les regrettai.

_Merci Emmett et ses idées idiotes !_

Elle allait rire, je le savais. Demander des leçons de cuisine à sa voisine et meilleure amie de bon matin en costume. Le comble de la bêtise.

Elle ne rit pas, mais me considéra avec attention.

- Tu n'es pas très clair. Tu as besoin de leçons de cuisine. Cela veut dire que tu souhaiterais que je te donne tes leçons ?

- Euh…oui. Qui d'autre ?Tu es la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse !

- Bien. D'accord.

Je secouai la tête étonné. Je m'attendais à un refus ou à une avalanche de questions. Mais elle acceptait.

- Merci Bella !

Je saisis sa main et la tirai vers moi pour l'étreindre contre moi.

Elle me repoussa légèrement, s'écartant avant que je ne la serre de trop près.

- J'ai juste une question et deux conditions.

Aie ! J'aurais dû me douter que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Je grimaçai.

- Vas-y…

- Les leçons auront lieu chez moi, cette semaine car j'ai peu de temps et c'est toi qui feras les courses nécessaire. Je déteste cela.

- Pas de problème Bella. Je me libérerai de mon travail les après-midi si cela te convient.

- Ça ira pour moi. Les questions maintenant : Pourquoi des leçons de cuisine et combien en veux tu ?

- Ça fait 2 questions.

Je cherchai à éviter l'une des deux mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire.

- Réponds Edward !

Elle tapotait le sol du pied, les mains posées sur ses hanches, alors que je la tenais toujours par la taille. Elle était superbe dans mon peignoir. Le bleu roi était décidément ma couleur préférée.

- J'attends.

- Combien de leçons ? Deux ou trois,ça devrait suffire…

- Deux. C'est le maximum que je puisse te consacrer. J'ouvre ma galerie la semaine prochaine et je suis surchargée en ce moment.

- Je prends les deux leçons. Merci Bella.

- Tu as oublié l'autre question.

J'avais espéré qu'elle l'oublie. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les dérangeant un peu plus et me grattai l'oreille. Comment dire cela… Bella se contentait d'attendre ma réponse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que j'étais gêné et en profitait honteusement.

-C'est une idée d'Emmett.

- Une idée d'Emmett, tiens donc ! Alors, je m'attends au pire.

- Je veux inviter quelqu'un chez moi et Emmett m'a dit que ça marcherait mieux si je cuisinais moi-même.

Voilà c'était dit…J'observai sa réaction en grimaçant. Elle blêmit, rougit, déglutit.

- Quelqu'un ? Une fille je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien.

Elle eut un sourire triste et je me sentis alors très mal.

_Au diable Emmett !_

- Emmett a des idées de plus en plus curieuses et tu me déçois de le suivre mais je t'ai promis… Je vais juste ajouter une condition : Je ne veux RIEN savoir de ton rendez-vous avec cette...fille. Sauf … est-ce Lauren, la fille que tu veux inviter ? demanda-t-elle soudain comme si l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir l'horrifiait.

- Ciel non ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas croisé Lauren depuis longtemps toi ! Elle a changé. Elle est mariée à Mike Newton. Ils ont quatre enfants et disons… qu'elle n'a jamais été mon type.

- Bien…

Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre mais je l'incitai du regard.

- Est-ce sérieux pour toi avec cette fille ?

Elle semblait angoissée et quoique je dise, je savais que ma réponse ne lui serait pas très agréable.

- Oui, dis-je, décidé à être honnête au moins sur ce point.

Je vis un pli se former sur son front et n'eus qu'une envie. Le faire disparaître. Je détestais faire souffrir Bella.

- Tant mieux alors, lâcha-t-elle comme à regret.

Soulagé qu'elle ne se vexe pas, ni ne pose plus de questions, je m'approchai prudemment de mon amie et l'embrassait sur le front.

- Recule Cullen. Rendez-vous cet après-midi à 17h. Je t'enverrai un texto avec la liste de courses.

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me repoussa contre l'îlot central de sa superbe cuisine. Puis elle arrangea ma cravate, qui avait « souffert » de notre rapprochement « imprévu », avant de se retourner vers l'évier.

Je ne voyais plus que son dos et sa nuque fragile, découverte par sa coiffure.

- Merci Bella tu es un ange.

- Tu vas être en retard au travail et moi aussi. À ce soir Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- À ce soir.

Je sortis de chez Bella curieusement mal à l'aise. J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, mon plan pouvait commencer, mais je me sentis particulièrement mal.

Un vrai crétin !

_**(à suivre ce n'était qu'une "mise en bouche" - Nic) **_


	2. Des raviolis et du chocolat

_**hello les filles ...**_

_**J'avais une suite rapidement ... la voila. j'espère qu'elle ne décevra personne :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recette 2 : <em>Des raviolis et du chocolat <em>_(plat principal)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin Timberlake : « TKO » <strong>_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **S. Meyer**, l'idée du « Dérapage en Cuisine » à l'équipe de **Delicious Contest**, il ne me reste que mon imagination et l'aide de ma beta, **Chrys**, pour vous faire saliver. Bonne lecture.

_**-LdC-**_

_« Heureux chocolat, qui après avoir couru le monde, à travers le sourire des femmes, trouve la mort dans un baiser savoureux et fondant de leur bouche. » Briat-Savarin_

_**-LdC-**_

Après m'être changé rapidement chez moi, je retournai à ma voiture pour sortir du coffre, tant bien que mal, les trois énormes sacs de courses. J'avais suivi les indications de Bella, envoyées en début d'après-midi et j'espérais n'avoir rien oublié. Faire les courses n'était pas mon activité préférée, et seule ma fierté m'avait retenue de l'appeler plusieurs fois depuis l'épicerie car je ne voyais pas, entre autre, la différence entre « chocolat de ménage » et « chocolat de qualité ». Tranchant seul pour celui « excellence 85% de cacao », j'avais ensuite rejoint le rayon primeur et frais. J'avais dû appeler mon professeur de cuisine préféré à la rescousse. Ce dernier savait reconnaître une endive d'une scarole ? Pas moi, comme tout bon américain qui se respecte. Enfin je crois.

Lourdement chargé, je franchis rapidement les quelques mètres qui séparaient ma voiture de la porte de Bella et tapai mon code habituel à la porte.

Immédiatement, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Bella apparut. Splendide.

Je respirai profondément et rattrapai de justesse le sac en papier qui avait failli m'échapper, tout en admirant discrètement mon amie. Sa jupe de jean bleu pâle s'évasait largement en dessous de ses genoux, me cachant ses jambes, tandis que son simple débardeur en coton blanc révélait merveilleusement ses épaules.

Elle rit, en me jaugeant de la même manière.

- Décidément Edward, on est indécrottables toi et moi. Entre.

Elle s'écarta et je la suivis, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa joue et mon chargement sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi... et moi… nous sommes... assortis.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma propre tenue et m'aperçus en effet, que mon vieux jean et mon tee-shirt blanc étaient coordonnés à ses vêtements.

Souriant, j'ôtai alors ma chemise à carreaux déjà ouverte et la posai sur un fauteuil dans le living.

- Comme ça, c'est l'accord parfait. J'ai pris de vieux vêtements parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'imposes… un tablier en dentelles ou une quelconque chose du même acabit. Si je me salis ça n'aura pas d'importance.

- Tu es très bien comme cela et, tu sais, la cuisine n'est pas une activité salissante quand on est un peu organisé. Aide-moi à ranger les provisions. Certaines choses doivent aller au frais.

- J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Tu as prévu quoi ?

Elle sourit de façon espiègle. Je déglutis en regardant ses lèvres, celles que j'avais goûtées le matin-même.

_Edward, mon vieux tu commences mal. N'oublie pas ton objectif principal, apprendre à cuisiner pour éblouir l'élue de ton cœur ! _

- Tu vas nous préparer une salade aux endives et aux noix en entrée avec ce que tu as pu trouver en primeur et puis nous allons préparer ensemble des raviolis maison au poulet.

J'étais perplexe. Pour moi, les raviolis étaient ces petits carrés de pâte dentelés et farcis. Ça me paraissait compliqué pour une première leçon. Ma perplexité dut se voir car Bella se rapprocha de moi et posant sa main sur mon avant-bras, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

_Bella 1 – Edward 0_

- Ne fais pas cette tête Edward, ce n'est pas si difficile que cela. Je suis sûre que tu affrontes des clients plus compliqués que des raviolis tous les jours. C'est même amusant. Tu vas apprendre les bases et te régaler ensuite.

- Il est prévu que je mange ma cuisine ? m'exclamai-je assez bêtement.

Elle éclata de rire devant mon air étonné.

- C'est ce que l'on fait d'ordinaire. Je ne compte pas tout donner à Jake. T'inquiète pas, j'ai invité Emmett et Jazz à nous rejoindre dans trois heures. Il n'en restera pas une miette. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses. J'avais 3 heures tranquilles avec mon amie pour essayer de ne pas me ridiculiser.

La leçon commença par les bases, telles qu'elle les appelait : Organisation spatio-temporelle, propreté et créativité.

Elle me tendit le livre de recettes et parcourut avec moi la page afin d'aplanir toutes les difficultés. En théorie. Confiant, je me lançai dans la confection de la pâte des raviolis, après m'être lavé soigneusement les mains et avoir disposé chacun des ingrédients nécessaires devant moi, dans l'ordre requis. Ma confiance se dissipa assez vite. Je relus avec attention le passage important :

_« Mélangez la farine et le sel dans un récipient. Formez un puits et cassez-y les œufs. Travaillez la pâte en pétrissant légèrement. Ajoutez l'eau si nécessaire. La pâte doit rester souple et ferme » _

Pensif, je décollai mes doigts avec difficulté de la chose visqueuse et grisâtre qui aurait dû être une belle boule jaunâtre « souple et ferme» d'après le texte.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Bella qui, en face de moi, découpait en petits morceaux des légumes avec concentration et efficacité tout en fredonnant une chanson de Justin Timberlake, comme souvent. Elle soutenait que ce type l'inspirait.

- Bella ?

Elle leva la tête et croisa mon regard interrogatif avant de regarder mes mains.

- Je t'interdis de rire ! Je suis là pour apprendre.

- Je n'allais pas rire, mentit-elle.

Je voyais déjà les coins de sa bouche se soulever. Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en gardant avec précaution, mes mains poisseuses au-dessus de mon récipient.

- Ok, amuse-toi si tu veux, mais dis-moi pourquoi cette pâte m'aime autant ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

- C'est une question de tour de main.

En un instant Bella contourna la table et passa devant moi, s'insérant habilement dans l'espace restreint entre le comptoir et moi.

Placée entre mes bras, elle saisit mes mains et leur intima un mouvement régulier et ferme de compression sur la pâte collante. Je me laissai guider, légèrement déconcentré par les courbes de son postérieur moulé dans sa jupe qui bougeait devant moi, contre moi, devrais-je dire.

_Bella 2- Edward 0_

Me raclant la gorge, je reculai discrètement d'un pas et reportai mon attention sur la chose qui entre-temps, avait consenti à obéir à mon amie.

Une ébauche de boule avait pris forme dans le plat en inox.

- Tu as saisi le mouvement Edward ? Il faut continuer encore ainsi pour que la farine devienne souple et malléable pour pouvoir ensuite l'étaler sans difficulté.

Un mouvement ? Quel mouvement ?

- Veux-tu bien recommencer une fois de plus que je m'en assure ? la suppliai-je.

Je n'avais rien écouté.

- Bien, regarde.

Je regardai.

Sa main sur la mienne.

Sa main pressant mes doigts, les incitant à appuyer doucement sur la pâte. Ses longs doigts si fins, maculés de farine, semblaient caresser les miens, ou plutôt, m'inciter à caresser la boule de pâte. Je me laissai guider. Son rythme était assez lent et envoûtant, enfin je voulais dire, régulier. Mais mes pensées s'éparpillaient un peu plus loin que cette simple leçon de cuisine. Ses cheveux s'accrochaient à mon tee-shirt libérant le doux parfum qui était le sien. Mon corps commençait à réagir un peu trop à la proximité de celui de Bella. J'avais chaud.

_Dans un autre contexte, cette femme dos à mon ventre, entre mes bras… _

- C'est bien Edward, tu apprends vite, je n'en doutais pas. Tu as parfaitement saisi la sensualité du geste.

Parfaitement. Et même un peu trop. Je me reculai encore un peu, éloignant mon bassin du sien.

Elle se retourna brusquement en levant les mains et nos regards s'accrochèrent de façon inédite. Le mien devait briller du désir que je ne souhaitais pas lui révéler. Je cherchai à décrypter ce que recelaient les grands yeux chocolat que je connaissais si bien.

Étonnement ? Gêne ? Ou autre chose ? Ils s'étaient légèrement assombris. Ses joues étaient joliment rosies et je retins un soupir en notant que Bella mordillait sa lèvre inferieure de façon irrésistible.

Je me penchai irrésistiblement en avant, l'obligeant à reculer un peu. Lorsque le bas de son dos heurta le comptoir, j'approchai ma main de sa joue avant de me raviser. Mais pourquoi résister ? Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, je me penchai un peu plus vers le visage de Bella, sans la quitter du regard. Elle semblait hypnotisée mais ne dit rien, dans l'attente d'un geste.

Du bout de ma langue, je léchai une trace de farine humide qui étoilait le coin de sa bouche. Je sentis son frémissement et en ressenti une fierté imbécile.

_Doucement Cullen doucement. _

Je reculai mon visage sans pour autant éloigner mon corps.

- Parfaitement dosé, le sel dans ma pâte à raviolis, ma belle ! Désolé. J'avais les mains pleines de farine moi aussi. J'ai trouvé cette technique… plus commode pour t'enlever cette petite trace.

_Bella 2 – Edward 1_

- Plus commode ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle semblait reprendre vie.

- Plus commode ! répéta-elle encore une fois, comme si elle ne connaissait pas la signification.

- Eh ce n'était pas un baiser, juste…

Elle me surprit. Elle bougea si vite que je ne pus rien faire. Ses mains maculées de farine qu'elle avait maintenues en l'air, se posèrent sur mes épaules, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, s'approchant de mon visage. Allait-elle ?...

Elle posa alors ses mains sur mes joues, encadrant mon visage et plaqua ses lèvres une minuscule seconde sur ma bouche, léchant sensuellement ma lèvre supérieure avant de la mordiller, puis elle s'éloigna en sécurité de l'autre coté du comptoir.

- Technique très commode appliquée. Au travail Cullen.

_Bella 3- Edward 1 _

_On était loin du Don Juan que j'aimerais être parfois. _

Ma respiration qui avait brutalement accélérée alors que mon cœur stoppait sa course dans ma poitrine, dut reprendre, comme lui, un rythme normal, tandis que je cachai ma déception. Qu'avais-je espéré pendant le bref instant où ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes ?

- Au travail.

Baissant la tête, je décidai de réussir ces satanés raviolis en me félicitant que le comptoir cache le bas de mon corps. La situation était déjà assez inconfortable comme cela, sans que je la mette mal à l'aise par un désir trop évident.

- Pourquoi des raviolis à la viande ? C'est ton plat préféré ? demandai-je pour rompre le silence après quelques instants.

- Non, mon péché mignon, ce sont les raviolis aux champignons. Mais avec trois hommes à la maison ce soir, servir un plat végétarien est au-dessus de mes forces. Je te prépare les légumes de l'accompagnement et la sauce. Pendant que la pâte repose, tu vas faire mijoter la farce.

Je hochai la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me concentrai sur les émincés des blancs de poulet et le mélange de la farce. Mais je n'y tins plus.

- Ce sont des recettes que tu as apprises en Europe ?

Elle leva la tête, étonnée par ma question.

- Les raviolis oui. En Italie.

Comme elle ne rajoutait rien, je continuai.

- C'est ton… fiancé italien qui te faisait des raviolis ?

J'étais furieux de la pointe de jalousie que j'avais perçue dans ma propre voix. Ce n'était pas mes oignons. Je manipulai le hachoir avec une soudaine énergie pour calmer mes nerfs. Mais comme elle ne répondit pas, à mon tour je la regardai. Elle s'était appuyée sur l'évier, les bras croisés et m'observait, pensive.

- Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, c'est juste que, j'imagine Marcus en train de cuisiner. C'est une image tout simplement… ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais consenti à « toucher » de la pâte. Il détestait tout ce qui était collant, « salissant ». Il ne m'approchait pas si j'avais ma blouse de peintre par exemple.

- Alors c'est bien, assenai-je en serrant les dents.

Je repris mes préparatifs sans plus la regarder. J'étais trop en colère contre ce type.

- Bien ?

Elle était indignée.

- Oui ! Bien que tu l'aies plaqué.

- Ah !

- Il te... bref. Laisse tomber, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.

L'imaginer avec un autre homme me rendait trop nerveux. Surtout après le désir qui m'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Nous sommes amis. Tu peux me poser des questions. Ça ne me dérange pas.

J'achevai de faire revenir la garniture et la mis en réserve sur le coin de la table de cuisson pour qu'elle refroidisse, suivant les conseils de Bella. Sans elle, j'aurais placé les petits tas brûlants sur la pâte. J'observai avec méfiance, la boule de pâte que Bella avait gentiment coupée en deux. Se laisserait-elle étaler sans problème ?

_Allez Cullen t'es un homme ! Ce n'est pas un peu d'amidon qui va te faire peur ? _

Ouais.

Finalement, je gagnai ce combat plus facilement que je ne pensais et me retrouvai triomphant devant un beau carré étalé en fine couche régulière sur le plan de travail fariné. Bella avait guidé chacun de mes gestes anticipant mes erreurs, encourageant mes mouvements, mais de loin sans mettre « la main à la pâte ». Sans s'assurer de dommages collatéraux. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais soulagé ou si je le regrettais.

- J'ai fini ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ciel non ! Il faut mettre la farce en petits tas, découper avec la roulette dentée et faire cuire.

Je fis la moue.

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Nein. Je t'ai déjà préparé la farce, alors tu termines tes raviolis comme un grand garçon. Tu m'as épaté, pour un type qui ne sait même pas faire cuire un œuf.

- Oh non, gémis-je. Tu ne vas pas me ressortir cette histoire, nous avions quoi, 8 ans ?

- Non, tu en avais 10.

Au souvenir de l'œuf que j'ai fait cuire avec sa coquille il y a si longtemps, elle éclata de rire. Mon sang s'échauffa et accéléra brutalement son circuit dans mes veines. Dieu que ce rire était beau et qu'il m'avait manqué.

- Tu as bien ri ? Maintenant explique-moi pour les petits carrés à découper.

Nous travaillâmes dans la bonne humeur. Je terminai mes raviolis et les plaçai après cuisson, dans un plat sur lequel je versai la sauce.

- Bien ! On mettra ça au four plus tard. Étape un, terminée avec succès Edward, félicitations !

Je tendis ma joue vers elle.

- Et ma récompense, réclamai-je.

Elle fit claquer un bisou sonore sur ma peau et je faillis soupirer en constatant que même ça, ça me troublait.

Je m'assis sur un haut tabouret pendant qu'elle rangeait les vestiges de notre première prestation.

- Tu n'es pas au chômage Edward ! Essuie ton plan de travail et sors les légumes et les noix, ainsi que les condiments pour l'assaisonnement. Pour la salade, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Il suffit juste de bien laver la salade.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demandai-je curieux en regardant une tige d'endive.

- Le dessert.

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

- Dis-moi que c'est ton moelleux au chocolat ? S'il te plait ! Dis-moi que c'est cela !

Au souvenir de ce gâteau, je salivais déjà comme un fou.

- Ça te tente ?

- Si ça me tente ?

Je bondis vers elle et me jetai à ses pieds, attrapant ses mains.

- Ça fait dix ans que je n'en ai pas mangé d'aussi savoureux que les tiens et Dieu sait que j'ai cherché. Oh Bella !

Elle se dégagea en rougissant, et comme je restai à genoux devant elle, tapota mon épaule.

- Lève-toi idiot ! C'est ce que j'avais prévu de toute façon. J'ai pas oublié que c'était ton dessert préféré.

J'étais bien dans cette position, la vue était agréable. Comme elle avait dégagé ses mains, les miennes étaient libres de saisir ses hanches. Je me relevai doucement faisant glisser mon corps le long du sien, gardant un léger appui sur sa taille.

Son parfum de miel m'entourait, j'allais perdre la tête.

_Jeu dangereux Cullen. Bas les pattes ! Tu as autre chose de prévu._

Je reculai d'un pas et laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

Était-ce une pointe de regret que je discernais dans son regard ?

Secouant la tête, je lui tournai le dos et filai en sécurité de l'autre coté du comptoir.

Objectif : Salade ! Et rien d'autre.

Tout en nettoyant les feuilles d'endive - cœur enlevé pour éviter l'amertume, dixit mon professeur - je lui posai quelques questions sur l'Europe, ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas.

Elle répondit simplement, se confiant à moi. Elle était enthousiaste sur les techniques de peintures et sculptures de la renaissance qu'elle avait traquées pour établir sa thèse d'Histoire de l'art. Elle s'enthousiasma en me décrivant la beauté de la ville de Florence, Pise ou de villages moins connus comme Volterra ou Montepulciano.

J'aimais l'écouter. Tout en mélangeant avec la dextérité que confère l'expérience, elle tentait de me faire comprendre les aspects extraordinaires du _« sfumato_ » de Leonard de Vinci. Elle l'évoquait avec un air admiratif qui me rendait presque jaloux. Même la technique « _al fresco _» de Michel Ange était passionnante expliquée par Bella.

Ses doigts voletaient autour d'elle, décrivant l'espace et l'immensité de certaines œuvres, puis elle reprenait le fouet et mélangeait la mixture odorante au chocolat.

Lorsqu'elle rajouta quelques cerneaux de noix qu'elle avait grossièrement pilés, je ne pus me retenir d'en prendre un et de le croquer.

- Edward !

Souriant, j'avançai ma main et fis glisser entre ses lèvres le morceau de noix restant. Celles-ci happèrent avec douceur la friandise qui craqua délicieusement entre ses dents blanches. Un frisson me parcourut quand le bout de sa langue lécha une miette restée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle secoua ses boucles, dissipant mes pensées, et me rendit mon sourire.

- Merci. J'ai presque fini. Toi aussi je vois. Tu veux faire une pause ?

Je ne répondis rien trop occupé à... À quoi ? À l'admirer ? À la dévorer des yeux ?

- Je vais dans la salle de bain une minute, tu m'excuses ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je fuis.

Devant le miroir, en me lavant les mains, je contemplai le visage d'un imbécile. Le plan d'Emmett était idiot et moi encore plus de l'appliquer. Bella allait m'en vouloir ou être blessée. C'était hors de question. Il fallait que je me calme.

De retour dans la cuisine, un spectacle surprenant m'attendait. Bella était à genoux, en larmes, entourée d'éclats de verre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait se blesser si ce n'était déjà fait. En un éclair, je l'attrapai par la taille et l'assis plus loin, en sécurité, sur le comptoir.

- Tu vas bien ?

Affolé, je lui pris les mains et les écartai de son visage pour vérifier si elle était blessée. Je n'aimais pas le sang et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle se soit fait mal en m'aidant. Rien. Aucune blessure ou éraflure, je frôlai son poignet de mes lèvres, soulagé.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? soufflai-je tout contre sa peau.

- Je… euh... le compotier en verre m'a échappé lorsque j'ai glissé. Je vais bien.

- Et tu pleures pour cela ma belle ?

Mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal, et je saisis délicatement ses joues entre mes paumes pour essuyer les perles translucides d'un lent mouvement de mes pouces.

- Je déteste être maladroite !

Elle fit un geste pour descendre du perchoir où je l'avais installée, mais je la bloquai de mes hanches. Elle avait une jambe de chaque coté de ma taille et sa jupe en jean était remontée très haut sur ses cuisses dans le feu de l'action. Mon corps réagit instantanément à cette vue. Oubliée ma résolution précédente.

- Je t'adore telle que tu es, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Dans la position où nous nous trouvions, moi coincé entre ses adorables cuisses dénudées, son visage entre mes mains, mon regard brûlant sur elle, elle ne pouvait se tromper sur ce qu'elle m'inspirait à cet instant.

Je quittai le délicieux spectacle de sa peau pâle pour remonter le long de sa poitrine haletante, sous le léger débardeur. Sa respiration était hachée, irrégulière, comme si elle avait couru un marathon ou attendait quelque chose. La mienne ne valait guère mieux. Une veine vibrait dans son cou et je me promis de l'embrasser, de la mordre. Ses lèvres fines étaient entrouvertes et de ses yeux chocolat sombre, Bella me fixait.

- Edward…

C'était à peine un souffle.

J'écartai mes mains de son visage, lissant une mèche et la replaçant derrière son oreille.

Je n'osai plus bouger ou même respirer. Le temps se suspendit. L'odeur du moelleux au chocolat, le gémissement qui lui échappa, la détermination dans ses yeux, furent les dernières choses dont je fus conscient lorsque elle me saisit la nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien et poser ses lèvres avec avidité sur les miennes.

Ce fut comme si une corde se rompait en moi, et tout ne fut que confusion, fièvre et désir.

Je saisis sa taille pour rapprocher son bassin encore plus près du mien. Elle tira sur mes cheveux et nos bouches se saisirent l'une de l'autre. Chacun cherchant à aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. Posséder l'autre, qui ne demandait que cela. Une de ses mains agrippa mon tee-shirt, avant de se glisser dessous. Je frissonnai et priai pour qu'il disparaisse et qu'elle touche ma peau. Mes doigts avaient saisi sa cuisse gauche, et naviguait en aveugle en remontant sous la jupe, jusqu'à effleurer son sous-vêtement. Son souffle se fit plus rapide sous mes lèvres. Je sentis contre mon torse, sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. La main droite de Bella, appuyée contre mon cœur, devait lui révéler mon émoi, tout autant que la plainte qui m'échappa lorsqu'elle me « relâcha ». Je compris cependant très vite, qu'elle ne voulait que se débarrasser de mon tee-shirt, ce que je lui accordai avec plaisir, levant docilement les bras pour l'aider. Elle se lova alors contre moi pour cribler mon cou, mon torse de baisers. Le feu couvait dans mes veines. J'avais du mal à contenir mon désir devant le frottement léger de son bassin sur le mien.

- Bel... Bella…

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire mais...

Mais entre-temps, j'avais fait disparaître les fines bretelles de son débardeur qui glissa sur sa taille, me révélant un léger soutien-gorge blanc et simple qui recouvrait encore sa poitrine. Adorable vision. Je caressai son dos avec fièvre et l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge n'opposa pas de résistance. Celui-ci ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Je repoussai alors un peu Bella afin de pouvoir la contempler. Elle serra ses jambes autour de moi, comme impatiente, et je grondai à la friction que ce geste engendra entre mon sexe tendu et son intimité. Ma main empauma un sein avec fièvre. Juste parfait.

- Edward...

Plainte ou gémissement murmuré qui m'électrisa. Elle avait fermé les yeux et était penchée en arrière, se maintenant de ses coudes sur le comptoir, offrant sa poitrine ferme à mon regard gourmand. Je me penchai vers elle, baisant ses lèvres, son menton, son cou et la petite veine vibrante qui me tentait depuis tout à l'heure.

Enfin, j'atteignis mon objectif, et je savourai la pointe durcie d'un sein. Délice. Paradis.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit.

Nous sursautâmes ensemble. Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de son corps tentant de reprendre mon souffle, mon front posé contre son cou.

- Le four... Edward, c'est le gâteau. Il faut que je le sorte.

Je crois que je déteste pour toujours le moelleux au chocolat.

Elle me repoussa doucement et je m'écartai à regret.

Un peu perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle, et saisit son débardeur qu'elle remit sans me regarder. La gêne nous entourait tout autant que le parfum chocolaté du gâteau. Puis elle sauta au sol avant de se diriger vers le four, sans ajouter un mot.

Imitant Bella, je ramassai mon tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge sur le sol. Il était encore tiède et lorsque je le levai vers mon visage, je

* * *

><p>respirai son parfum de miel. Ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver mon calme. Elle me tournait le dos, heureusement.<p>

- Edward, rends-toi utile s'il te plait. Emmett et Jasper ne vont plus tarder. Ramasse les morceaux de verre si tu veux bien.

Les morceaux de verre ? Ah oui. Elle avait raison.

Je glissai le morceau de coton blanc dans ma poche et m'exécutai.

- Il faudra qu'on parle Bella, dis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle s'activait toujours dos à moi, devant l'évier.

- Sûrement. Mais pas ce soir. Nous avons des invités. Nous avons cuisiné pour eux.

Elle parlait calmement, d'une voix inexpressive.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas « cuisiné » pour eux, mais je ne voulais pas brusquer ou blesser Bella maintenant. Autant reprendre mon idée initiale.

Laisser nos ardeurs refroidir comme le moelleux sur la fenêtre.

Je contemplai le dessert. Finalement, je ne pourrai pas résister, j'en croquerai un peu de ce gâteau de malheur. Il m'avait sûrement évité de commettre une bêtise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>leçon 2 terminée...<em>**

**_Troisième_****_ et dernière leçon dans moins e quinze jours je pense. Je vous remerci du suivi et des reviews sur le premier chapitre qui m'a énormément surprise et fait rougir de plaisir . _**

**_Kiss_**

**_A bientot _**

**_Nic _**


	3. Champignons et sensualité

Hello les filles

Remises des agapes de Noël ?

Voici une nouvelle et particuliere leçon de cuisine

Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, l'idée du « dérapage en Cuisine » à l'équipe de **Delicious Contest**, il ne me reste que mon imagination et l'aide de ma bêta, **Chrys**, pour vous faire saliver. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Recette 3 : Champignons et Sensualité<strong>

**_Maroon Five : « She will be loved »_**

_**"La cuisine, c'est comme l'amour, il faut goûter à tout pour reconnaître ce qui est bon. » Lily Gulliver**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LdC-<strong>_

Je comptais mentalement depuis plusieurs minutes pour me soutenir dans l'effort.

95… 96

J'expirai bruyamment. La sueur coulait sur mon front.

97

Fronçant les sourcils, je grognai sous l'effort en bandant mes muscles une fois de plus.

98

Je serrai les dents, j'allais y arriver. Mes abdos tendus me faisaient déjà mal mais souffrir était… bon.

Quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, je grimaçai mais réussis à me hisser une à la force de mes bras.

99.

Plus qu'une !

100

Je me laissai tomber sur le tapis de son salon, épuisé.

La sonnette stridente se rappela à moi.

Allongé sur le sol, je regardai par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait à peine et il pleuvait. Une petite bruine fine. Rien de catastrophique mais ce n'était pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors.

Qui pouvait me rendre visite un samedi matin ? J'avais pas spécialement envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Je me levai souplement, oubliant la fatigue due à mes 100 pompes et saisis sur le lit une serviette blanche avec laquelle j'épongeai rapidement la transpiration sur mon visage.

Ma soirée avec Bella m'avait perturbé et je n'étais pas très fier de mon attitude envers elle. Suite à une nuit habitée de divers rêves érotiques, j'avais décidé de ne plus « jouer » avec Bella et cette résolution ne m'aidait pas à voir la vie en rose. Les pompes que je venais d'effectuer avaient peut-être été efficaces pour évacuer une partie de ma frustration sexuelle mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Maugréant contre l'importun, je sortis de ma chambre pour me dirigeai vers la porte, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil mon aspect : Jogging gris informe et débardeur blanc, trempé de sueur, de quoi faire fuir l'empêcheur de remuer des idées noires qui venait de sonner pour la troisième fois. Plaçant la serviette sur mes épaules, je me préparai à accueillir l'enquiquineur.

- J'arrive !

Ouvrant brutalement la porte, j'interrompis le geste de Bella qui s'apprêtait à frapper sur le montant. Elle se figea, me regarda bizarrement, puis se ressaisit et me repoussant sur le coté, elle entra sans plus de manières chez moi.

- Je finissais par croire que ta sonnette était en réparation Cullen. J'ai frappé sur la porte et sonné pendant 10 minutes.

- J'étais en haut. Occupé.

_Occupé à oublier à quel point j'en envie de t'embrasser depuis que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres !_

M'adossant à la porte que je venais de refermer, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, contemplant pensivement ma belle « envahisseuse ». Vêtue d'un jean bleu assez moulant et d'une veste noire qui masquait ses formes, elle avait les cheveux humides qui frisottaient autour de sa tête et elle marchait de long en large dans mon salon.

- Tu avais besoin de sucre pour ton chocolat ? À cette heure matinale un samedi matin, je ne vois que cela.

J'étais à peine poli, atténuant cependant la rudesse de mes paroles d'un sourire. J'étais heureux de la voir même si elle venait de détruire en trente secondes le semblant de contrôle sur mon désir durement acquis par l'effort physique.

- Non, je suis venue pour tes fameuses leçons de cuisine. Si tu es toujours intéressé ?

Posant sa question, elle arrêta enfin de regarder de droite à gauche comme si elle n'avait jamais vu mon salon, et fixa son regard chocolat décidé sur moi. Je déglutis doucement. Chocolat. Souvenirs.

Je haïs les fours et leur minuterie. L'odeur du chocolat. Ses yeux s'assombrissant et sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps se frottant délicieusement contre moi. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- Edward ?

Je secouai la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué Edward. C'est Emmett avec ses plaisanteries idiotes qui t'a énervé ?

- Non, mais ne me rappelle pas ça, s'il te plaît soit gentille !

Il avait été très « lourd » dans ses blagues et heureusement que Bella avait préféré ne pas approfondir le double-sens de certaines.

Je m'avançai vers elle sans réfléchir, attiré comme un aimant avant de stopper net devant son regard affolé. Elle ne semblait pas souhaiter ma proximité. Je bifurquai donc vers ma machine à café dans ma cuisine, image en miroir de la sienne, en moins personnelle.

- Je t'offre un café ?

- Non, merci. Edward, que fait-on ?

Elle était plantée au milieu de mon salon à bonne distance de ma cuisine ou de moi. Sa question semblait en poser beaucoup de façon sous-entendue.

Je ne savais pas. D'un côté j'avais besoin de ses leçons si je voulais être suffisaient qualifié pour inviter la femme de mes rêves, mais c'était un jeu dangereux. Bella m'attirait trop pour que je résiste longtemps.

- Pour Emmett ? Rien. Il ne changera pas et s'il veut blaguer en se moquant de moi, j'en prendrai mon parti. Pour le reste… tu es venue ici donc, tu as une proposition à me faire.

Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu'elle hésitait.

- Oui. Je te donne une dernière leçon ce matin pour tenir ma promesse mais tu t'abstiens de me… toucher. Ça me perturbe.

_Bizarre… moi aussi, ça me « perturbait de la toucher, rien qu'à cette idée, en ce moment précis je… Hep Cullen STOP ! _

Le fait qu'elle avoue son trouble me soulageait, cependant, tout autant que cela augmentait ma gêne. En réfléchissant à ma réponse, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. J'avais besoin d'une bonne coupe songeai-je.

- Je te promets de rien faire de perturbant sans ton accord. Je voulais pas te blesser.

Elle avait levé le menton, l'air indigné à la première partie de ma phrase mais ma sincérité la fit changer d'idée, elle secoua la tête, déplaçant un peu plus sa longue crinière brune qui s'étala en vague sur ses épaules.

- Non je suis pas blessée, c'est juste que j'aime pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Lui dire que j'adorai lui faire perdre son contrôle n'était pas la bonne option, je me contentai de sourire.

- Donc, on tope-là pour ce matin ? Que m'as-tu préparé comme programme ? demandai-je curieux en lui tendant la main.

Elle posa la sienne sur mon poignet.

- Au programme ? Tu files à la douche pour commencer.

Je haussai un sourcil, goguenard. Évidemment, elle rougit un peu mais elle se rattrapa bien vite et me pinça l'avant-bras.

- Ça te rafraîchira les idées ! Puis tu t'habilles, nous sortons sous la pluie.

Étonné, je fis la moue, mais je choisis d'acquiescer sagement.

- Bien Chef Swan !

**-LdC-**

Le marché. Elle m'avait traîné dans un marché de primeurs. J'avais palpé, senti, trié et porté des kilos de légumes, champignons et fromages en tout genre. C'était un tout petit marché que je ne connaissais pas. Bella parlait et discutait sans fin avec les marchands en français ou en italien. J'avais fait appel à mes souvenirs de lycée pour tenter de suivre leurs conversations mais j'avais rapidement abandonné. Il était loin le temps où j'étais le premier de la classe en langues étrangères. Elle m'expliqua que la plupart des commerçants étaient des européens exilés qui vendaient leur propre production ou dans certains cas, des produits alimentaires venant directement d'Europe.

- C'est pas idéal pour l'empreinte écologique, Bella ? lui demandai-je entre un achat de foie gras et un autre de jambon de parme.

- Je sais, et je m'en mords les doigts, mais je veux préparer quelque chose de spécial pour l'ouverture de ma galerie et je fais des tests. Et puis ce foie gras est une production locale, respectant le mode de production français. Tu goûteras et me donneras ton avis.

Je souris, j'étais heureux qu'elle m'implique dans son travail, elle était comme toujours si passionnée, si entière dans son métier.

Devant l'étalage de champignons, je me penchai pour humer le parfum curieux de ce mets que je connaissais peu. J'en avais dégusté parfois dans certains restaurants, croisé aussi sûrement lors de randonnées avec Emmett, mais je n'y avais pas spécialement prêté attention. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les doigts de Bella se poser sur l'un au l'autre avec douceur et précaution, que je compris qu'elle allait me faire découvrir quelque chose. Elle me tendit, avec un sourire enchanteur, un de ceux qu'elle avait choisi, une petite chose jaune pâle du côté de la queue et presque orangée sur le chapeau irrégulier et convexe. La chair était ferme, et le parfum exquis. Je le mis dans le petit panier avec les autres sans rien dire.

- Les girolles sont très parfumées, dit-elle, mais ma préférence va à ceux-ci, je n'en trouve pas souvent.

Ceux qu'elle venait de joindre au panier étaient beaucoup plus grand avec un long pied blanc et fin, couronné d'un chapeau couleur crème tacheté de marron. Les nouveaux venus me séduisirent aussi par leur odeur plus forte, plus épicée.

J'étais perplexe. Des champignons. Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle adorait les raviolis aux champignons, je n'avais qu'à la suivre et l'écouter. J'adorais faire cela et me demandai comment j'avais fait pour rester loin d'elle pendant si longtemps.

Après avoir remercié, et payé ses amis les commerçants, elle me tira par le bras pour que nous regagnions la voiture. Elle sautillait sous la pluie qui avait redoublé, quand un espèce de bolide brun nous bouscula. Chargé des deux paniers, je ne pus apporter à Bella l'aide nécessaire, et elle glissa pour se retrouver allongée sur le sol dans une immense flaque d'eau. Je posai mon chargement et me précipitai vers elle, inquiet. Mais déjà, elle s'asseyait sur le sol trempé, contemplant les dégâts sur sa tenue d'un œil furibond.

- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demandai-je tout en connaissant déjà sa réponse.

- Si ! Dans mon amour propre ! fit-elle en acceptant ma main pour se relever. Espèce d'imbécile, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers la cause de sa chute, faut regarder ou vous aller ! Je suis trempée à cause de vous !

Le type, un grand mec baraqué au teint mat et l'air pas très intelligent, semblait terrorisé par Bella. Je souris car le pauvre jeune homme faisait connaissance du caractère bien trempé de ma Bella qui détestait mettre en évidence sa maladresse proverbiale.

- Je… suis désolé madame je vais...

- Mademoiselle ! Et vous faites bien d'être désolé, j'aurais pu me casser quelque chose en glissant ! gronda-t-elle.

Il recula d'un pas, semblant rétrécir de seconde en seconde comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles, sous les reproches de mon amie.

- Je vous laisse mon N° pour les frais de pressing commença-t-il en sortant de la poche de son blouson une vieille carte de visite crasseuse.

J'interceptai la carte.

- Inutile ! Des excuses auprès de mon amie suffiront. Je m'occupe du reste, intervins-je instinctivement.

La carte du grand brun musclé disparut dans ma poche et je passai mon bras autour des épaules frissonnantes de Bella.

- Désolée mademoiselle, reprit-il alors.

- Excuses acceptées, répondit Bella succinctement.

Je sentais ses tremblements et esquissai un salut de la tête à l'adresse du type tandis que Bella se blottissait contre moi.

- On rentre Bella !

Sans la lâcher je chargeai les deux paniers sous mon bras gauche et partis, ignorant le type responsable de la chute de Bella.

Le voyage en voiture fut bref, j'avais mis le chauffage mais elle tremblait de froid, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je conduisais vite, et nous arrivâmes devant nos maisons rapidement. Je m'arrêtai devant chez elle et lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

- File prendre un bain chaud et te changer, je rentre nos courses, lui ordonnai-je. Pour une fois elle obtempéra, me confiant son sac dans lequel je trouvai ses clés. Elle se faufila à côté de moi et partit immédiatement vers sa chambre.

Je pensais être seul dans le salon mais c'était oublier… le chiot de garde. Jake était allongé sur le canapé et me fixait sans aménité. Ce chien avait le don de m'énerver. Il semblait me reprocher un truc.

- Boucle-la toi, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état ! lui dis-je. Lève-toi de là, grand fainéant !

J'ouvris la porte de la véranda à l'arrière et il sortit, la queue entre les jambes, à mon injonction autoritaire. Passant à mon côté sans me regarder, il me bouscula presque, me rappelant le grand brun brutal du marché.

Débarrassé de ce témoin pénible, je sortis sous la pluie chercher nos emplettes que je rangeai comme elle me l'avait appris la veuille.

J'eus rapidement terminé et par curiosité, je levai le coin d'un linge blanc qui recouvrait un grand récipient posé sur le comptoir. Une pâte levée gonflait joliment à l'intérieur. Je me penchai pour observer de plus près lorsque je sentis une odeur de miel derrière moi.

- Hep ! On ne touche pas.

Et elle me tapa les doigts. J'eus la vision d'une manche bleu pâle.

Je me retournai lentement.

Enfer et paradis.

Le peignoir, mon peignoir bleu était de retour.

Avec encore une fois, une délicieusement et appétissante Bella blottie à l'intérieur, je gémis intérieurement, les résolutions ne tiendraient pas.

Secouant la tête, je reculai de façon à m'éloigner de la tentation.

_Bella était uniquement mon amie. Bella était uniquement mon amie. Bella était uniquement mon amie. _

Si je le répétais dix fois en fermant les yeux, je finirai peut-être par y croire ?

- Il y a un problème Edward ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant attentivement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les mains sur les hanches.

_Oui ou non ? Décide-toi Cullen ? _

J'inspirai profondément.

- Non Bella. Tu m'as juste… surpris. Tu n'as pas froid ainsi ? Hasardai-je.

- Si, un peu… Mais je dois rapidement mettre ma pâte au four sinon elle sera trop levée.

Terrain neutre. Enfin.

- C'est quoi ?

De la pâte à brioches.

Il semblait me souvenir que…

- Mais ça prend du temps à préparer je crois ?

- Tu sais cela toi ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle s'était lavé les mains et commençait à enduire de farine une plaque de cuisson formée de multiples alvéoles de quelques centimètres de profondeur.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Oui, ça prend du temps. Je veux aujourd'hui faire des essais pour les amuses-gueules que je proposerai au buffet lors de l'ouverture de ma galerie. Et comme cette nuit j'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis… occupée.

Elle soupira discrètement et je levai les yeux de ses mains habiles pour regarder son visage. Aurait-elle légèrement rougi ? Je jugeai plus sage de ne pas approfondir le sujet.

- Te connaissant, tu ne vas pas faire de simples brioches ? J'ai pas pu sentir si tu avais aromatisé la pâte ?

J'avançai un peu pour me retrouver à ses côtés.

Elle me sourit et me regarda brièvement tout en découpant la grosse boule de pâte levée en petit tas qu'elle plaçait avec rapidité dans chacune des alvéoles.

- Ma pâte est légèrement salée et nous allons après cuisson « farcir » les brioches de différentes garnitures. Tu choisiras ensuite celles que tu préfères pour ma soirée.

- Donc, je suis là uniquement pour goûter ? demandai-je plein d'espoir.

Son petit rire joyeux et moqueur à la fois me fit frissonner.

- Rêve cher Edward, rêve. Tu veux apprendre à cuisiner ? Tu vas apprendre. Cuisine française au menu aujourd'hui. Tu as rangé les champignons où ?

- Je savais pas trop, je les ai mis dans le bac à légumes .

- Bien. Tu les sors. Tu vas nous faire une « fricassée de champignons ». Moi je préparerai les autres farces pendant la cuisson.

- Fricassée ?

- C'est simplement un mode de cuisson à la poêle… Il fait faire mijoter doucement les ingrédients à feu doux.

- Doucement ? Pourquoi ?

- Faire mijoter permet de faire ressortir les saveurs, et le plaisir de la dégustation est amplifié.

Tout un programme. Je récupérai au réfrigérateur les trois espèces de champignons.

- Je les passe à l'eau pour les laver ?

- On non… Attends je te montre.

Vivement je me reculai et lui laissai la place. Elle mit la première plaque au four

_NB : La minuterie va sonner dans 20 minutes. _

S'essuyant les mains, elle saisit ensuite un petit couteau et deux plats en plastique.

- Tu enlèves d'abord les pieds qui ont un peu de terre. Ainsi.

La première girolle jaune perdit quelques grammes qui tombèrent dans un des récipients.

- Ensuite tu racles ou découpes les parties plus ou moins propres. Un champignon ne doit pas être mouillé ou lavé…

La chanterelle, ayant subi une toilette entre les doigts de Bella, fut déposée dans l'autre plat vide.

- Tu as compris Edward ?

- Je pense.

Elle recula, prudente elle aussi semblait-il, et me tendit le couteau.

Je saisis un gros cèpe qui me semblait plus approprié pour mes talents de débutant. L'arôme était particulier, je ne pus m'empêcher de le porter à mes narines, intrigué.

Je fermai les yeux : ça me rappelait quelque chose.

Je humai un peu plus le champignon, agacé de ne pas retrouver exactement le souvenir qui flottait à la lisière du perceptible.

- Prends celui-ci.

Soulevant les paupières je vis que Bella me tendait une coulemelle, le grand champignon crème et marron. Elle souriait un peu, un sourire de Joconde, comme si elle savait ce que je cherchais.

J'attrapai le champignon en effleurant ses doigts, ressentant un frisson de plaisir à ce contact. Frisson que je contrôlai très vite en inspirant une odeur épicée de sous-bois.

Forks. Nos balades dans les bois tous les quatre. Notre enfance.

Je souris.

- Bon sang j'avais presque oublié ! Il y en avait plein dans la forêt !

- Oui, et nous ne les consommions pas. Je les ai découverts en France. Prêt à goûter ?

- S'ils sont cuits, oui.

- Bon, pour les faire cuire tu les coupes en petits morceaux et tu les mets dans la poêle chaude avec une noisette de beurre et d'huile d'olive. Les cèpes d'abord.

- Donc, je les prépare en premier ?

- Bien vu ! Ensuite tu rajouteras les lépiotes et les girolles lorsque les cèpes auront perdu de l'eau. J'aime leurs parfums mélangés. Tu vois c'est simple.

Tout en me parlant elle avait préparé une deuxième plaque de briochettes. Je m'obstinai à nettoyer mes champignons gentiment.

Il n'était pas forcement utile de lui signaler que le peignoir avait glisser sur son épaule gauche me révélant sa peau pâle, frôlée par les mèches brunes humides qui avaient fuit l'élastique.

_Concentration, Cullen, concentration. _

Les cèpes cuisaient, répandant un arôme subtil nettement plus appétissant que l'aspect spongieux verdâtre qu'ils avaient dans la poêle.

- Tu peux ôter un peu d'eau de cuisson et ajouter les autres maintenant Edward, dit-elle.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Je m'exécutai avec aisance faisant glisser les morceaux de coulemelle craquants et les petites girolles jaunes dans la poêle chaude.

- C'est tout ? j'ai juste à les faire cuire ?

- Un peu plus tard tu ajouteras du persil haché et de l'échalote. Elles sont dans la panière juste à ta gauche. Quand au persil tu as dû le ranger ?

Persil... Grandes tiges vertes parfumées ? Je savais que ça existait mais de là à les hacher…

Me voyant hésiter, Bella couvrit la plaque de cuisson et la pâte restante, se lava les mains avant de s'approcher de moi.

Méfiante, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je te fais une démonstration mais…

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde.

- Mais ?

- Mais tu ne me… touches pas ! Je ne veux pas faire brûler mes brioches.

- Entendu.

Elle se retournait déjà vers le comptoir, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa nuque très dégagée et un décolleté perturbant, car étant plus grand qu'elle, être juste derrière Bella présentait certains avantages.

- Entendu Bella, mais à une condition, repris-je.

Elle sursauta en m'entendant parler juste dans son cou.

- Edward !

- Eh ! Je ne te touche pas, m'exclamai-je taquin en lui montrant mes mains sagement placées de chaque côté de mon corps.

Elle soupira se tournant à demi vers moi.

- C'est quoi ta condition ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, je posai mes doigts contre la peau fine de son cou,

- Tu me laisses remettre en place avant, le col de « mon » peignoir. Il est décidément trop grand et tu risques d'attraper froid ma belle.

Mes mains doucement replacèrent l'encolure correctement, frôlant à peine le haut de ses seins puis le doux sillon qui les séparait, la faisant frissonner au passage. Le col remonta sur ses épaules et je fus privé de cette vue distrayante.

Puis je me reculai, tel un enfant sage.

- Tu vois, tu tremblais. Vas-y montre moi comment hacher le persil.

- Je...

Elle se tut et lorsqu'elle saisit le couteau d'un main tremblante, je me reculai prudemment en voyant son regard furieux. Elle attrapa une planche à découper blanche d'un geste brusque et hacha nerveusement en menus morceaux le persil, m'ignorant totalement. Je me frottai la nuque. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Eh zut ! J'ai tout haché, siffla Bella entre ses dents.

Elle semblait soudain désespérée.

- Euh, c'est pas grave Bella, j'ai vu comment faire. Je saurai le faire une autre fois.

Son regard sur moi redevint combatif.

- Hacher Le persil ? Peut-être, mais on avait un marché me semble-t-il ? Je veux être tranquille dans ma cuisine !

Son couteau fin et aiguisé était menaçant. Emmett ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'une femme dans une cuisine pouvait être armée et dangereuse. Je ne couperai pas aux excuses.

- Exact Bella. Je m'en veux un peu… Promis, je vais être sage.

Il le fallait si je voulais que mon plan idiot réussisse. Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais plus le choix.

- Mouais ! Excuses acceptées, même si elles sont aussi minables que celles de l'autre imbécile du marché. Au fait, où est sa carte ?

Merde…

- Je l'ai euh… jetée.

Bella plissa les yeux comme si elle doutait de mes paroles. Elle s'approcha de moi rapidement et glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, attrapant ladite carte qu'elle brandit triomphalement.

- Jetée ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas censée faire mes poches et le four sonne. Occupe-toi de lui.

La diversion était parfaite. Elle posa le couteau et la carte crasseuse sur l'évier s'occupant de sa fournée.

Je décidai sagement d'éplucher les quelques échalotes qu'elle avait mis de côté. Lorsqu'elle me fixa à nouveau et vit mon attitude studieuse, elle sourit et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Idiot ! Il est impossible de rester fâché contre toi.

- Tant mieux.

- Je mets la deuxième fournée, ajoute les échalotes et remue doucement avec la spatule en bois.

L'odeur était délicieuse. Allais-je devenir accro aux champignons sauvages ?

Se plaçant en face de moi de l'autre coté du comptoir, elle vérifia la cuisson.

- Parfait. Ajoute le persil haché et une pincée de sel. Dans 5 minutes, on vérifiera que tout est cuit à point puis on laissera tiédir. Je vais farcir mes brioches en attendant.

- Avec quoi ?

- Certaines avec ta fricassée de champignons. Les autres avec du fromage, du jambon de parme ou du foie gras. Il faut juste que je trouve la texture adéquate pour que cela ne tombe pas dès la première bouchée.

Je m'accoudai sur le plan de travail pour la regarder faire. Avec dextérité, elle découpa une sorte de chapeau et creusa les « briochettes ». Les premières accueillirent dans le creux ainsi formé, une fine tranche de foie gras.

Les suivantes furent garnies de lamelles de jambon de parme qui dépassèrent de façon alléchante lorsque je remis en place les chapeaux briochés.

Pour les dernières, Bella fixa longuement le creux en réfléchissant, avant de reprendre dans un saladier, les miettes de brioches écartées. Elle fabriqua en un tour de main un mélange de mie et de miettes de fromage bleu, du roquefort m'apprit-elle, qu'elle me chargea de placer dans les brioches vides.

Nous travaillions ensemble en silence et en harmonie. Ma fricassée avait cuit, je l'avais réservée dans un grand bol blanc sous les conseils de Bella, tandis qu'elle sortait la dernière fournée de brioches.

Sur le plateau argenté s'alignaient maintenant fièrement, 3 lignées de briochettes aisément reconnaissables par de petites décorations qui dénonçaient leur contenu.

**-LdC-**

Il était presque midi lorsque je relevai la tête vers la pendule, et tout cela m'avait donné faim, mais Bella était immobile et pâle, les mains crispées sur le rebord du comptoir.

- Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit rien, elle tremblait. Je fus soudain inquiet. Posant précipitamment l'assiette que je tenais, je passai de son coté et la saisit par la taille pour la transporter sur son canapé. Elle se laissa faire, s'affaissant mollement dans mes bras, s'évanouissant.

Je jetai au sol le plaid de Jake, avant de l'allonger doucement sur le sofa. Me laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol près d'elle, je lui tapotai la joue.

- Eh ! Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Reste avec moi !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me contempla quelques instants sans me voir, puis revint à elle. Son regard papillonna.

- Euh… mince.

Elle voulut s'asseoir mais je le maintiens de la main en position allongée.

- Du calme ma jolie. Tu nous as fait un mini malaise. Tu as déjeuner ce matin ?

- Un peu comme d'habitude.

Je lui caressai les cheveux tout en surveillant à son poignet les palpitations encore trop rapide de son cœur.

- Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non, jamais !

Elle était indignée que son corps puisse la trahir.

- Tu es sous pression avec l'ouverture de ta galerie ?

Elle hésita avant de répondre.

- Oui… c'est peut-être ça. Je n'y arriverai pas… J'ai présumé de mes forces ou de mes compétences. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je suis de retour. C'est trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas...

D'un doigt sur ses lèvres je la fis taire…

- Chut…. Tu es la fille la plus compétente, prévoyante et organisée que je connaisse. Tout ira bien.

- C'est grâce à toi si je suis ainsi.

Elle rosit et posa sa main sur ses lèvres comme si elle voulait rattraper ses mots. Je fronçai alors les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien de la taquiner ainsi mais je ne résistai pas à ma curiosité.

- Moi ?

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa nuque sur l'accoudoir.

- Ouais… depuis toute petite à l'école je te voyais premier de la classe, toujours des cahiers bien propres et les devoirs faits.

- Le type ennuyeux par excellence, en somme.

Elle secoua la tête et me tapa le bras.

- Non, idiot ! J'ai voulu être comme toi : réussir. J'ai donc travaillé avec toi d'ailleurs pour être la meilleure moi aussi.

Elle souriait à ses souvenirs.

- Ouais, je sais. j'ai dû sacrifier tous mes mercredis après-midi pour travailler avec toi. Je me souviens. On révisait souvent dans ta chambre avec Jasper et Emmett. Jusqu'au jour où ton père nous a dit de faire cela ailleurs. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Oups ! On peut… reparler de cela un autre jour ?

J'étais curieux. Mais elle avait besoin ou envie de parler d'autre chose. Je saurais un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr. Repose-toi. Reste allongée, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.

Je me levai pour aller fouiller dans son frigo. Jus de pèche. Bingo !

J'en remplis un verre que je lui tendis avant de reprendre ma place à genoux devant le canapé.

- Merci Edward, fit-elle en buvant quelques gorgées du liquide sucré. Tu es un ange.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que ton expo sera une réussite. Tu la prépares depuis des mois lorsque tu étais en France et en Italie. Tu as fait venir les œuvres avant ton retour et depuis tu ne ménages pas ta peine. Tu as séduit les investisseurs, trouvé et loué le local idéal. Tu as même embauché gratuitement tes amis d'enfance pour la mise en place des œuvres. La promo est faite aussi. Quant au brunch… Il sera délicieux. Comme toi.

Je conclus ma tirade d'un baiser léger sur son nez.

Elle rit.

- Merci Edward. Tu as toujours été merveilleux pour me soutenir.

- Tu as tout préparé de main de maître ma chère. Je suis même certain que ta tenue pour le vernissage est déjà choisie ? Sous-vêtements compris.

Bella rougit violemment et je caressai sa joue brûlante du revers de mes doigts.

- Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite Edward, s'il te plaît !

Elle avait jeté ces mots avec une certaine agressivité et sans me lever, toutefois je reculai, lui laissant plus d'espace.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui…

Je serrai les dents. Je l'avais blessé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle avait changé si vite d'humeur.

- Je vais te laisser si tu veux.

- Non je…

Sa main posée sur mon bras me retint et elle hésita à poursuivre.

- Je… laisse-moi du temps ! Edward, je… tu me stresses autant, sinon plus que mon travail... Je… Je ne comprends pas où nous en sommes. Ni surtout ce que je ressens. C'est trop tôt ! Je ne veux pas ressentir autre chose maintenant ! C'est compliqué.

Il y eu un silence que je respectai, mais je voulais comprendre.

- Il n'y a que quelques mois que Marcus et moi, commença-t-elle.

- Marcus ? Il vient faire quoi ici ce grand comique ? Tu l'as plaqué il y a plus de cinq mois je crois ? Tu vas lui rester fidèle toute ta vie ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de fidélité. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce que je ressentais pour lui s'apparentait plus à de l'amitié qu'à de l'amour. Il ne m'a jamais perturbé comme tu sais le faire, comme tu l'as toujours fait, même sans le vouloir.

Silence.

Est-ce que j'avais bien compris ? Je ne la touchai plus, mais sa main s'était crispée sur mon poignet et je la dévisageai cherchant la confirmation de… Je n'allais pas lui demander ?

- Tu veux dire que…

Elle soupira. Ferma les yeux et abandonna le combat.

- À part notre premier baiser et les moments où tu me frôlais, je n'ai jamais ressenti grand chose. Physiquement je veux dire. Marcus et moi, on faisait l'amour ou quelque chose qui y ressemble mais c'était… bref. C'était décevant. Je ne suis pas réceptive. Je suis froide. Il me l'a souvent dit et il a raison.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu plaisantes Bella ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? C'est pas la faute de Marcus. J'ai eu avant lui, une ou deux autres expériences. Pas formidables non plus. Je ne suis pas sensuelle. Ça doit être ça.

Bella venait d'énoncer cette énormité avec désolation et une sorte d'acceptation.

Je bouillis de colère, serrant les dents et maintenant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Si j'avais pu décapiter ces idiots. Marcus le premier.

Mais je pouvais faire autre chose, si je me décidais à franchir la limite. Ma décision fut prise en quelques secondes.

Adieu le plan idiot d'Emmett.

Bella avait besoin de moi.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Euh, oui bien sur !

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

- Je vais te poser deux questions et ensuite tu me laisses te montrer quelque chose.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle, hésitant cette fois-ci.

- Le four est-il éteint ?

- Oui.

Elle était perdue. Un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'apprenais de mes erreurs passées.

- Bien. Me libères-tu de ma promesse de ne pas te perturber dans ta cuisine ? Techniquement nous ne sommes plus dans ta cuisine, mais j'aimerais tenter une expérience avec ton accord préalable.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et me fixa longuement avant de se rallonger.

- Bien. Que dois-je faire ?

Malgré son approbation, elle était crispée. Je le vis à la tension de ses bras posés artificiellement le long de son corps.

Allongée devant moi, son peignoir entrouvert, découvrant ses cuisses, elle était la tentation même. Comment résister ? Je saisis ses poignets et les relevai doucement au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant fermement sur l'accoudoir de ma main gauche.

- Rien. Tu ne fais rien, tu m'écoutes. Tu ne bouges pas, soufflai-je contre sa joue.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Bien, ma douce. Je te connais depuis longtemps. On se connaît depuis longtemps et même si…

Je me tus une seconde, arrêtant de murmurer à son oreille pour frôler son front de mes lèvres. Elle frémit et ses paupières cillèrent.

- Même si nous avons été séparés longtemps, j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il n'y a pas eu de rupture du temps entre nous. Comme avant, j'aime te regarder, comme lorsque nous avions 15 ans, j'ai envie de te protéger. J'ai besoin de te voir sourire, de te regarder m'expliquer je ne sais quoi avec la passion qui a toujours été tienne.

Ma main droite frôla sa joue, papillonna une seconde sur son épaule pour se poser sur sa taille sagement.

- Tu es forte et passionnée. Quand tu aimes quelque chose ou quelqu'un, tu le fais et le vis pleinement. Nous nous ressemblons là aussi ma Bella.

Elle respira doucement, au rythme de mes paroles et sous ma main je la sentis s'apaiser.

- Tu m'as manqué. Ton sourire m'a manqué. Mais aussi…

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt et son souffle se suspendit à mes mots tandis que ma main reprenait son discret voyage au-dessus du peignoir, sur la hanche, la cuisse puis le genou dénudé de Bella.

- Mais aussi le fait de te toucher, de te respirer.

Je joignis le geste à la parole, inspirant sans aucune discrétion le parfum de ses cheveux en me penchant légèrement sur elle. Je continuai à chuchoter, mon front contre son front, ressentant la moindre de ses respirations.

- Edward…

- Chuut…

Lâchant ses poignets, je posai mon index sur ses lèvres, les caressant insensiblement.

- Marcus, ton… enfin cet homme est un idiot. Un imbécile, un ignorant et tant mieux pour moi, mais je suis triste que tu en sois venue à penser...

J'inspirai profondément. Le mot me choquait et je ne pouvais l'appliquer à ma Bella si douce et sensuelle, si naturellement provocante sans le savoir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de continuer à croire que tu n'es pas sensuelle. Ils t'ont privé de bien des plaisirs.

Je devais le faire. Je voulais le faire. À bas les plans.

Ma main glissa de son genou sur sa cuisse, lentement, comme apeurée, sous le peignoir. Je découvris la douceur du grain de sa peau déjà frémissante.

- Tu es comme l'odeur fine et délicate des sous-bois. Je suis le curieux d'en connaître plus et qui n'a goûté que des… champignons en conserve. J'ai envie de savourer ce que tu m'as fait connaître ce matin et je brûle de te faire découvrir ce que tu ignores encore de toi.

Bella avait ouvert ses grands yeux chocolat et fixait son regard dans le mien, avide de comprendre, de savoir. Je ne souhaitais plus que cela.

À bout de souffle et de désir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avec retenue. Sans bouger.

Mes doigts à leur tour tremblèrent sur sa cuisse, juste un peu plus haut encore caressant chaque centimètre de peau.

Elle bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes, timidement. Je m'appliquai à la laisser faire, à rester immobile malgré le désir qui fusait dans mes veines. C'était comme une première fois. Pour elle, pour moi. Du bout de sa langue elle traça le contour de ma bouche et je lui rendit ensuite la politesse en retrouvant son goût sucré. Mais je n'allai pas plus loin et me reculai avec prudence.

_Patience Cullen. Ne prends pas feu. La douceur est la meilleure des cuissons dans ce cas._

Le petit gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent me fit sourire contre sa joue. Insensible au jeu de l'amour, ma Bella ?

- On continue la leçon, Bella ?

Je reposai une seconde ma bouche sur la sienne, l'empêchant de formuler sa réponse. Le voyage de ma main avait repris. Remontant, écartant les pans du peignoir bleu, frôlant la culotte de soie blanche, sans pitié je frôlai avec délice sa peau, me posant enfin sur son ventre qui révélait une respiration hachée.

Je sentis sur mes cheveux la traction nerveuse des doigts de Bella qui cherchait à me retenir lorsque je bougeai un peu.

- N'aie pas peur, je n'ai pas prévu de partir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Je dénouai la ceinture du peignoir sans quitter son regard. Je n'étais pas certain de résister moi-même à ce que je voulais faire.

Elle était maintenant allongée sur son canapé, peignoir ouvert, découvrant ses sous-vêtements alors que, à genoux près d'elle, je rassemblai le peu de sang froid qui me restait pour passer à l'étape suivante sans me griller.

« Faire mijoter permet de faire ressortir les saveurs, et le plaisir de la dégustation est amplifié ».

Une vérité que je voulais tester pour elle. OK pour moi aussi.

Un dernier baiser papillon sur ses lèvres dont j'avais du mal à me lasser et je baissai enfin les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Enfer et paradis.

Elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge et instantanément je vis sa poitrine parfaite se soulever et durcir sous mon regard brûlant.

Instantanément le feu se répandit dans mes veines, et ailleurs, une fois de plus. Ma position était désagréable dans mon état, mais je n'en changerais pour rien au monde.

Une seconde mon regard croisa les yeux brillants de désir de Bella, reflet parfait du mien et sans plus réfléchir, je partis déguster la peau sensible de sa poitrine offerte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai à la savourer ainsi.

La « cuisson » fut douce, lente et délicieuse. Les doigts de Bella dansaient sur mon crâne, m'incitant à approfondir ou déplacer mes caresses au gré de son désir. J'étais devenu l'instrument volontaire et dévoué, lui permettant de gravir peu à peu le chemin du plaisir.

Elle soufflait, gémissait, se tordait doucement sous les caresses de ma langue et de mes lèvres.

J'avais décidé, dans une dernière pensée lucide de me limiter au haut de son corps mais je m'aperçus que ma main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse avait du mal à respecter mes propres limites alors que Bella se tortillait sous mes caresses.

Bella haletait, prise par la recherche du plaisir. Je ne pouvais, voulais pas aller plus loin. Pas maintenant.

Lorsque je sentis que je ne pourrais pas me contenir longtemps, je me contraignis à apaiser les choses, calmant la température autant que possible. Il n'était pas possible de la laisser frustrée totalement, aussi je ralentis et adoucis mes caresses. Plus de tendresse. Moins de passion.

J'avais éveillé son appétit, sa curiosité. Cela devait suffire pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Après de longues minutes de douces caresses, je sentis sa respiration se calmer, je posai mon front brûlant sur son ventre, il me fallait apaiser mes propres démons avant de la regarder.

- Ne me reparle plus de ta… froideur Bella. N'y pense même plus, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle caressait mes cheveux, comme si elle sentait que j'avais à mon tour besoin de réconfort.

J'avais peur. C'était mon amie depuis toujours et nous venions de franchir allégrement certaines limites.

Étions-nous prêts à aller plus loin ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voila...rendez-vous l'an prochain pour la suite et fin de ces leçons de Cuisine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. et à lire les OS du COntest sur le penname "le twilight contest" (il y a plein de bébés en attente)<br>_

_En attendant profitez bien de cette fin d'année. Cuisinez bien et savourez la vie._

_Kiss_

_Nic_


End file.
